


How Do I Say "I Love You"?

by Toaster_Warlock



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Eskimo Kisses, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Humour?, I Tried, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Keith and Shiro are Siblings, Keith could literally be Nemo, Keiths pov, Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Lance and pidge are friends, M/M, POV Third Person, Pidge is human, Soft Kisses, Squishy boyfriends, Stargazing, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, but like, courting, just cute, klance for the soul, petting ocean life, strangely very domestic, these dorks love each other, well okay everone is friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9693575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toaster_Warlock/pseuds/Toaster_Warlock
Summary: Keith is trying to the perfect gift for Lance because of some special day Pidge said humans call "Valentine's Day". Apparently it is a day where you send someone a gift and show your affection towards them. At least he hopes that's what it is. Now he is on a mission to make this night with Lance with Lance perfect. What could possibly go wrong?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hola people.  
> Let me explain some things first. The whole timing system goes like this with a cycle being a month, a phase being around 5 and a half days, and a turn being a about 8 hours. So there is that.  
> Also this fic is a bit late, it was for the Klance Valentine's Exchange.  
> My person was Roro, so Roro, i hope you like this, I tried to get most of what you asked for in here.  
> For those of you who aren't Roro, I still hope you like it!!

Keith moved leisurely, just above the ocean floor. His hand grazed the fine sand and the small creatures that lived beneath him. His eyes wandered as he searched for something. There wasn’t anything specific he had in mind, but he knew that it had to be special. He was going to be celebrating in a few days with his boyfriend, Lance. Lance was from a pod that was on good terms with Keith’s. He wasn’t all that sure about Lance in the beginning but...he’d grown on him. Keith remembers a cycle ago when Shiro had told him that he’d never seen Keith interact with someone as much as he did with Lance. He certainly hadn’t smiled as much.

“Ow!” Keith maneuvered backwards to see what had hit him, only to realize he had ran into a rock. Keith sighed and shook his head, swimming forward again and keeping a watchful eye. This whole thing had started a two phases ago when Pidge came to visit Lance and Keith.

~*~/

_Keith pushed himself hard through the water. Lance had obviously been training with someone because he was about to beat Keith. Keith...in a race. ‘Yeah,’ Keith thought, ‘not happening anytime soon.’ Keith sped up and smirked as he passed Lance. He heard a sort of squawk come from Lance as they both moved towards the alcove where their friend would be._

Keith saw the glimmer of the sun and went under a cut out of rocks before dashing up and leaping from the water. He gazed up at the sun through the gaping hole of the cave before bending back and landing in the water. He looped back so he could see Lance coming through the entrance, clearly disgruntled by his loss. Keith laughed as he made Lance made his way to the surface, with a very visible pout on his face. Keith swam up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, just below where Lance’s own arms were crossed.

“You so cheated.” Lance said, refusing to look at Keith, but by now Keith knew he actually enjoyed himself.

“And how exactly did I manage that?” Keith inquired, resting his chin on Lance’s shoulder. He leaned in, trying to see more of his face, which Lance was doing a good job of hiding.

“How should I know? All I know is that you did.” Lance sniffled a bit and glanced at Keith, who smirked at him when their eyes met.

“You caught me.” Keith said in an amused voice. “But since there isn’t anyone else here...you’ll never be able to prove it.” Keith laughed as Lance turned around and started making more of his squawking noises, telling Keith about how he _WOULD_ find a way to prove it. Keith let this go on for about a minute before getting close to Lance again. Keith rubbed his nose gently against Lance’s, who immediately shut up. When Keith leaned back to see his face he saw that Lance was blushing. Keith smiled at Lance, who eventually returned it. Lance let out a short laugh then moved so their temples brushed the others. Keith closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Lance’s waist again. Lance did the same and just floated there.

“Okay you two, that’s about all I can take.” Keith and Lance startled apart and looked over to the alcove where Pidge sat with a look of “ew”.

“I’ll admit, at first, it was flippin’ adorable but there is only so much cute a person can handle.” Lance smiled at his friend and immediately swam over to where they were, and jumping out of the water so he could hug the other.

“Aw, gross Lance. Now I’m wet.” Lance smirked and Pidge knew they’d messed up.

“Lance, no-” Pidge yelped as Lance flicked his tail and splashed water all over Pidge. Keith smiled at their antics and swam over to where the two were, heaving himself up onto the ledge of the alcove. He whistled to get their attention and waited as they both headed over to him.

"So Pidge, what's happening on the surface?" Lance asked, as he laid his arms next to Keith's tail and rested his chin on them. Keith smiled and ran a hand through his hair.

"Eh nothing interesting. Matt is going to come home for Easter. The stores are weird as usual, always planning for holidays like months before they happen." Pidge shook their head and shrugged.

Lance raised an eyebrow and tilted his head slightly, "You mean they already have Easter stuff out?" Keith thought back to their previous conversations with Pidge, trying to remember which one was Easter. Maybe the one with eggs and a...rabbit. Which Pidge still hadn't brought a picture of. He listened back in on the conversation, coming in on the middle of something Pidge was saying. "It's like a day where you spend time with someone special and you basically just be all cutesy-couple together and you get them gifts and stuff. It's annoying really."

"Wait okay, so you guys have a day dedicated to courting someone? Why don't you just do that normally?" Lance asked, confused about why humans only did this on _one. Single. Day._

Pidge shook their head and explained that it's usually for people who were already couples. Keith thought about that for a while and startled when Lance gasped and got really excited. He started hitting Keith's hand excitedly and smiling. "Keith Keith Keith we have to do this Valentine's thing. It would be so much fun." Lance gasped again as Keith was trying not to laugh at his excitement. "We can even get Allura and Hunk in on it too."

Lance kept talking with Pidge while Keith watch both of them, smiling at the thought.

/~*~

Keith sighed. It was a good idea at first but now it was becoming difficult. He had yet to find his gift to Lance for Valentine’s Day, and it was frustrating. He wasn't going to give up though, he refused to. He swam around searching. He’d find Lance something.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoop, you made it.  
> [My Tumblr](https://toaster-warlock.tumblr.com)  
> See any mistakes that make your eye twitch? Just let me know either in the comments or at my Tumblr.  
> Second and possibly last chapter should be here tomorrow!!  
> Have a good one and don't forget the Kudos if you liked it!!


End file.
